


My City by the Bay

by evilfox



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: 戴小熊头套的Mark





	My City by the Bay

我不能这样对他。Eduardo想。

“你觉得怎么样？”Mark问。他的声音被厚重的头罩阻隔，听上去不那么清楚。

“很酷……不，我是说，很可爱，”他感到词穷，也许是因为他此时根本没有心思欣赏Mark的装扮。

他和那双深色的圆溜溜的“眼睛”对视着，猜想Mark是不是能透过它们看到他脸上的歉疚和不安。他的朋友，Mark，被包裹在覆着浅棕色毛绒的、圆滚滚的人偶服里。看上去有点像Eduardo十几年前拥有过的玩具熊，只是放大了数十倍。

我不能这样对他。他再次想。

他没法想象Mark是怎样穿着这身打扮爬上这栋古旧宿舍楼狭窄的楼梯，反正他进门的时候遭遇了一点麻烦，不得不侧身挤进Eduardo的卧室门。Eduardo的室友们在客厅里笑得打跌。

“这个，你哪弄来的？”

“戏剧社借的。”Mark回答说，“你的行头呢？”

“我……还没去拿。在我同学那里。”他敷衍地撒谎。

这是学年结束前最后一次社团派对，按照传统，在本学年入会的新人之间将会有一个小小的竞赛。

他们每个人都要带一个装扮怪异的同伴出席，对他宣称这是一场变装派对，直到这个倒霉蛋走进会场迎接来自穿着正装的学长们的嘲讽戏弄；学长和受邀参加的女生们将会投票决定谁是赢家，得到最多刻薄评语的变装者将获得两千美元和一瓶酒，不过大多数时候他们已经出于被欺骗、嘲弄的愤怒而离开了现场。

他考虑过Christy——他刚刚交往不久的女友——显然，如果他还不想被甩，让Christy当众出丑绝对是个坏主意。他也想过Dustin，那家伙长了一张不记仇、不介意的脸。而后他有点沮丧地发现自己并没有很多熟络到可以随便发出派对邀请的朋友。

当然，他还有Mark。

他对Mark说了凤凰社的变装派对，谎称最佳装扮会赢得奖金。严格来说这不算一个彻底的谎话，派对是真的，奖金是真的，只是需要做出一点点牺牲。只是个善意的玩笑，不会比那种偷拍整人的电视节目更过分。

作为编外人员被一个“终极俱乐部”邀请无疑是件幸运的事，然而，当Mark爽快答应的时候，Eduardo还是有些惊讶。

如果我们赢了，就能带着更多钱去加州。多带点钱总没坏处，谁知道会有什么突发状况。Mark无谓地耸耸肩。

是的，加州。三藩市。依偎着海湾的、诞生奇迹和未来的谷地。阳光和泳池。学期还没结束，Mark的脑子里已经除了这梦想中的旅程别无其他。

他看着装扮成布偶熊的Mark在他的寝室里笨拙地走动，试图找到个合适的地方坐下休息。这一切让他感到滑稽又伤感。似乎总是在微笑的毛绒绒的小熊，和Mark——刻薄的、独断专行的Mark——一点也不相称。

为什么不跟我商量？当他这样质问Mark时，后者只是若无其事地说：我以为你没有意见。

骗子。你知道我会反对，所以你才先斩后奏。Eduardo想。你擅自安排这些，就像是根本不需要我。

也许这是他拒绝和Mark他们同行的原因。某种方式的赌气。也许他早该知道，他终究会把Mark输给那座摘星的城市。

也许是所有这些让他觉得戏弄Mark也不是什么太过分的事。

“Mark，”他稍稍提高声音以引起对方的注意，“Mark，我很抱歉……那不是一个变装派对。”

“什么？”Mark的声音从那张愉快而无辜的熊脸后面传来，让坦白变得更加困难。

“那是个恶作剧……呃，社团传统……”他必须承认这很诡异：他对Mark满怀责备，却又如此害怕失去他们的友谊。“对不起，Mark，我不知道我当时在想什么……”

Mark脱下头罩，用他一贯的冷淡表情听完了Eduardo的解释。

“帮我一下。”他说着，笨重地原地转了半圈。

Eduardo替他拉开背后的拉链，帮他从沉重的人偶服里摆脱出来。

Mark全身只穿着一件浅色的平角内裤，单薄的、汗津津的胸膛因恼怒而微微起伏。

“你为什么没穿衣服？”

“这里面热死了，不信你穿上试试。”Mark冷冷地说着，在床边坐下。

“我帮你拿件衣服。”他说着打开自己衣柜翻找起来。

“没事，我晾一会也好。”Mark从书包里随手抽出一本报告晃着扇风。

Eduardo从衣架上取下一件暗蓝色的衬衫，披在Mark肩上。

“Mark，我很抱歉。”但他毕竟坦白了，不是吗？没造成什么后果。如果Mark是个合格的死理性派，就该为此原谅他。

Mark抬起头，斜眼看他，“……所以到底有没有奖金？”

“有。”他照实说。

“所以你为了两千块把我卖了？”

“不！”他大叫起来，“不，这不是关于奖金，奖金是为了补偿被骗的人……听着，我说了我真的很抱歉，我也问了别的朋友，他们……”

“好了，我知道。”Mark打断他，“我知道。”

Mark的手抚上他的腿，游走到他胯间轻轻揉弄。

“那……你不生气了？”Eduardo试探着问。

Mark没有回答问题，只是陈述着自己所见的事实：“摸两下就硬了呢。很饥渴吗？”

“不，那是……”

自从Eduardo交了女友之后他们就没再做过这种事了。当个忠诚的恋人对于Eduardo不该是件难事。他从来都不是那种欲望过剩、管不住自己的男孩。

他不认为自己是同性恋。“同性恋孩子”是那些十一岁开始对着杂志上的肌肉男流口水、听辣妹合唱团的歌、幻想和足球队长在更衣室里互相撸管的男孩。Eduardo从没觉得足球队长、棒球队长或者任何公认高大俊美的男生对自己有天然的吸引力。当他们说起那对划赛艇的双胞胎是些自大的蠢货，Chris也会加上一句“不过他们真辣”——Eduardo对此毫无同感。

别费心了，你是数学恋（math-sexual）。他的高中好友Lance这样说。你不喜欢Tanny Lau，你追她只是因为你们一起参加数学竞赛，你喜欢的是方程式。

Lance也许会放弃他瞎造的词，如果他能看到此时的Eduardo是怎样欲罢不能地吻着他的朋友兼合伙人，好似要把这个瘦弱的男孩生吞活剥。

Mark中断他们的吻，含住自己的手指将它舔湿。

“Christy给你口的时候，也会像我那样给你插一根指头吗？”

不。当然不。也许他应该要求Christy那样做。因为他喜欢他的朋友一边吸他的老二一边用手指挑逗他的后穴。他喜欢被什么东西填满，那个人的手指，甚至他的阴茎……不，特别是他的阴茎。

Mark的手从背后伸进他裤腰里，濡湿的手指浅浅刺探着那个柔嫩的入口。这足以让Eduardo发出渴望的呻吟。客厅里的室友们可能听见了，这些经历了几百年时光削磨的墙壁隔音效果并不好。室友们或许会猜测这里正在搞什么奇怪的情趣，毕竟他们看到的是一个巨型泰迪熊进了Eduardo的房间。

但他无暇顾忌这些，他只想快点感受到Mark口腔里的热度。

当Eduardo急着解开自己的皮带和拉链，Mark跳下床去，一只脚踩进他刚才脱掉的人偶服里。

“……你干什么？”

“我们去派对，照原计划。”Mark说，“我们会赢到奖金的。”

“什么？我以为我们……”要好好打一炮……？

“是的。不过不是现在。”

Eduardo愣在那里，不知所措。他敞开的礼服长裤的拉链中间露出被前液打湿的白色内裤。Mark甚至不打算等到他的勃起消退。

“你不能这样对我。”他抗议道。

“我当然能。”

Mark从容地套上他的装扮，

“你会整晚想着这件事，想着我用手指插你的时候。我会一直在你身边，让这个可爱的小熊告诉你我要对你做什么，我想让你对我做什么。”他用冷淡的口吻说着惹火的句子，“但你碰不到我。你知道我在里面，裸着，但是你碰不到我。”

操。Mark这家伙，真是个把人逼疯的行家。

Eduardo本该更了解他的。他本该知道Mark绝不会轻易原谅任何人。他本该长记性的。

“没必要换内裤，你等会还是要湿的。”Mark抱起他的小熊头罩，露出复仇达成的自满神态。

 

【The End】

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：标题是取自“I'm going home to my city by the Bay”这句歌词（I Left My Heart In San Francisco - Tony Bennett）因为觉得有点衬Mark >< 就是，人还没去加州心已经留在了三藩市，他是一个纽约孩子，但是硅谷才是他的精神家园><那种感觉>//////< 但是写完已经离题万里（。


End file.
